Cordero en las fauces del lobo
by Nes.sly
Summary: Zero se sentía enfermo. No podía soportar esa sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro de aquel moreno. Cada vez que la veía, deseaba con todo su ser borrarla de ese antipático rostro.


**Título:** Cordero en las fauces del lobo.

**Resumen:** Zero se sentía enfermo. No podía soportar esa sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro de aquel moreno. Cada vez que la veía, deseaba con todo su ser borrarla de ese antipático rostro.

**Pareja:** Zero/Kaname

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, sangre.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece nada, un disclaimer más largo en mi perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

Zero se sentía enfermo. No podía soportar esa sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro de aquel moreno. Cada vez que la veía, deseaba con todo su ser borrarla de ese antipático rostro.

Cada vez que él estaba cerca el ardiente odio comenzaba a burbujear dentro del cazador. Su mano temblaba deseosa de sangre. Las ansias de tomar la pistola y destruir, de matar invadían sin tregua cada rincón de su mente.

"Lo odio". Dos palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en sus caóticos pensamientos.

Su estúpida sonrisa; la manera en que sus deseos parecen ser la razón de vivir de esas inmundas sabandijas. Aquellas criaturas que se sienten honradas de ser sus indefensos títeres, de obedecer sin chistar cada una de sus órdenes. ÉL es un manipulador nato que disfruta de su poder.

Lo que más exaspera a Zero, es su incapacidad de matarlo. Su cuerpo no responde a los fieros gritos de su mente cuando se encuentra frente a frente a esa asquerosa criatura; el deseo de ver correr su sangre hasta la última gota, ha provocado los más frenéticos sueños homicidas. Odia no poder acabar con su vida, todo gracias a la putrefacta sangre que contamina sus venas. Se siente enfermo que el otro tenga tanto poder sobre él, le asquea esa sonrisa de superioridad y desafío que el otro lanza en su dirección cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan.

"El infierno me ha alcanzado en vida, guiado por su macabra existencia". En ocasiones, Zero desearía jamás haber nacido dentro de este mundo, desearía permanecer ignorante a la existencia de esas criaturas; de esa forma, la paz formaría parte de su vida y no se sentiría dentro de un infierno interminable.

Ese purasangre es un monstruo que no se molesta en ocultar sus garras, no se preocupa de ocultar quien es. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia? De todas formas sus perros lame botas son felices recibiendo sus migajas y aquellas chiquillas estúpidas no ven la verdad aunque esté claramente presentada ante sus ojos. No, no importa cuán monstruosos sea, ellos siempre verán su rostro de expresión triste y ojos melancólicos. Lo llaman hermoso, yo no veo más que una bestia sin piedad.

"Lo odio".

Dentro de Zero crecía día a día una enfermiza obsesión, el deseo de verlo sufrir bajo su mano; someterlo a su voluntad. Quería romper esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y hacerlo rogar por piedad. Quería mostrarle con actos cómo quedó su alma destruida, porque había sido él, no Shizuka Hiou, quién la destruyó.

"Quiero ser yo quién le consuma, deseo que él sea el que se sienta dominado bajo mis deseos, quiero que se sienta indefenso".

Zero sueña con tenerlo temblando, sometido a sus deseos. Incapaz de resistirse.

Dejar de ser el cordero en las fauces del lobo y convertirse en el cazador; convertirse en quién acorrala y ataca al animal.

.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.

Las lecciones acababan de terminar, y Zero caminaba con desgana hacia donde se escuchaban las entusiastas voces de las estudiantes de la clase diurna. Todos los días era lo misma, aquellas muchachitas gritando junto a las puertas, extasiadas con la idea de tan solo ver por unos momentos a los miembros de la clase diurna; especialmente a su presidente; Kuran kaname.

Zero odiaba cada día más la llegada de la noche. Tener que vigilar a los vampiros y especialmente a ese purasangre cada vez lo exasperaba más.

Decidido a no tener que soportar esta agobiante situación en estos momentos, Zero detuvo su caminar y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse aunque sea por un par de horas de ellos —De todas formas no iría tan lejos, nadie sabe de qué son capaces esas criaturas—. Tranquilamente disfrutó como el sonido de las voces de ellas se desvanecía lentamente en la distancia.

Sin ser consciente de la dirección que tomaron sus pies, Zero de repente se encontró a sí mismo en un viejo sector de la escuela que pocos conocían, donde había una construcción abandonada y deteriorada. Él edificio era alto, así que para poder estar pendiente de los vampiros—no podía ignorar del todo su deber—, subió al último piso y buscó una ventana que tuviera vista hacia donde se encontraba ahora la clase nocturna.

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana Zero miraba ausente el cielo hasta que un movimiento llamó su atención. A lo lejos pudo distinguir entre los árboles el claro uniforme de los vampiros. Los chupasangres no solían adentrarse en ésta área de los terrenos de la escuela; así que intrigado Zero dejó su cómoda posición y en unos momentos ya había salido del edificio, caminando decidido hacia dónde vio al miembro de la clase nocturna.

Una vez allí no le tomó mucho encontrar al vampiro, ahora que estaba más cerca se dio cuenta que era un chico. Cómo no deseaba que el otro notara su presencia, Zero lo siguió con sumo cuidado sin emitir ningún ruido.

Al darse cuenta quién era Zero no pudo evitar emitir un ligero gruñido que delató su posición al purasangre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kiryuu? —Preguntó Kaname mientras observaba con atención al otro.

—Soy yo quien debería preguntar, Kuran. Este sector no es visitado por los de tu… clase.

Kaname se acercó con paso lento pero seguro a Zero, su mirada clavada directamente en los ojos del chico de pelo claro.

—Los asuntos que me traen a éste sector son míos y puramente míos. No te tengo que explicar a _ti _—Mirada despectiva—, qué es lo que me trae por aquí.

Sin más Kaname se dio vuelta y continuó su camino, dejando a un muy molesto —furioso—, Zero Kiryuu detrás. Sin dudarlo Zero recorrió la distancia que los rodeaba y empujó al mayor contra un árbol cercano; con la Bloody Roseen mano amenazó a Kaname.

Sorprendido, Kaname miró el arma con la cual lo apuntaban. Pero su sobresalto fue rápidamente superado y la entretención brilló en los ojos cafés del vampiro purasangre.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? ¿Matarme? —Una leve risa divertida abandonó sus finos labios—. ¿Quieres matarme, Zero?

La mirada divertida de Kaname molestó aún más al agitado cazador, su brazo extendido empezó a temblar debido a su determinación por acabar con la vida de Kuran, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. No podía hacerlo.

—¿Acaso volviste a olvidar de quien es la sangre que te mantiene vivo y cuerdo, Zero? —Preguntó Kaname con un tono ligeramente cruel y burlesco en su melodiosa voz.

Kaname tomó el cañón de la Bloody Rose y la movió, haciendo que ahora el arma no le apuntara. Al sujetar todavía el arma con una de sus manos, con la otra sujetó el brazo de Zero con el cual le estaba apuntando. Ahora era Kaname quien tenía el control —Aunque en realidad nunca lo perdió—, con un rápido movimiento ahora era Zero quien estaba con su espalda contra el árbol.

El odio burbujeaba rugía feroz en el interior de Zero, deseaba borrar con sus propias manos esa sonrisa de superioridad que ahora adornaba el rostro.

—¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión, en la que te aferraste a mí cómo si yo fuera tu salvavidas y tomaste ávidamente mi sangre? —Susurró Kaname, su rostro demasiado cerca para el gusto de Zero.

Zero miró desafiante a los ojos a ese vampiro egocéntrico, pero no contestó. Consciente que lo que decía el otro era verdad.

Él menor odiaba este sentimiento de inferioridad que lo invadía cuando el purasangre demostraba su poder sobre él. Odiaba como el otro se salía con la suya sin mayor esfuerzo. Detestaba cómo cada una de las almas que residen en esta escuela, para Kuran no son más que piezas de ajedrez en su juego con otros purasangres.

Lo odiaba, a él y los de su clase.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por depender de la sangre cómo ellos. Por sentir ese mismo deseo por el líquido rojo consumirlo por dentro.

Les haría pagar por arruinar su vida; primero a él y después a el resto de esa peste. Sí, les haría sufrir y sentir el dolor que ellos le han causado.

De un empujón apartó a Kaname, el odio y el deseo de matar hacía que sus ojos brillaran rojos. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, Zero temblando de rabia y con el ceño fruncido; Kaname con una ligera sonrisa, y un brillo que Zero no supo interpretar en sus ojos.

—Un día de estos voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, Kuran. —Aseveró Zero antes de darse vuelta y caminar con paso seguro hacia la escuela.

Kaname se quedó unos momentos observando la espalda del cazador y antes de retomar su camino, murmuró. —Ya veremos.

.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días continuaron sin mayor novedad, Zero cumplía con su trabajo mientras en su mente planeaba distintas formas de venganza. Zero no podía atacar a muerte al purasangre, ¿Pero qué pasaría si su intención no era matar, solo lastimar? Después de todos los vampiros sanan de forma antinatural, podría lastimarlo, sin intención de matarlo. Su cuerpo respondería a sus deseos si él no quería causar daño mortal, ¿Cierto?

La obsesión dentro de Zero crecía sin control, no solo quería lastimar, quería someter al otro a sus más oscuros deseos. ¿Qué mejor forma de venganza a humillar al otro, sometiéndolo a su voluntad?

Un brillo malévolo relampagueó en los ojos color amatista. "Sí, eso podría resultar". Pensó cuando se le ocurrió que podría hacerle al purasangre.

* * *

><p><em>La idea que usé en la primera parte de este fic está reciclada de un drabble que publiqué de Zero en la comunidad reto_diario de LJ (supongo que voy aponer la dirección en mi perfil). Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo de este estilo sobre esta pareja y por fin me armé de valor para hacerlo.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció el prologo? No va a ser un fic muy largo._

_He estado buscando Beta pero no encontré alguien hasta ahora. Siento mucho por los errores repartidos en el fic. Lo releí y corregí varios dedazos o frases sin sentido. Pero es probable que varios errores se me hayan pasado de largo._

_Este es mi primer fic en en fandom de Vampire Knight. Por el momento me voy a centrar en una traducción para otro fandom y este fic está como lugar seguro en el que me refugio cuando una frase en ingles se me resiste o otros fics en proceso me atacan con bloqueos monumentales. Así que la actualización puede que tome un tiempo. Pero lo voy a terminar._


End file.
